True Power
by Sam-453
Summary: My addition to the Angel finale. SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 5 OF ANGEL


Ok people, this is me and my serious fanfiction problem at full drive. I finished watching the Angel finale an hour and 35 minutes ago, and here's my little continuation. Sorry, I had to do it. I get that a lot of people wont like this, and I know there is a world of reasons the real ending couldn't be more like this, but hey, I had to do it anyway. So sorry about the corny obviousness.

Needless to say this is pretty much a big spoiler, as this starts where the season (and the show) ends.

Hope someone likes it, even though I know its me being a big dumbass who cant just let things be, so meh. Here it is…

"Well, personally, I wanna slay the dragon." Angel declared, "Let's go to work."

The four united warriors forged forwards towards the demon horde, each with their own goal.

Spike was determined to die a valiant death, to save the world… to save Buffy. He had been robbed of it once, so this time, if he had to go out, he would do it with her in mind.

Gunn would take out as many as he could, _because_ he could- who cares if it wouldn't make a difference in the end?

Illyria, though she didn't understand the feelings within her, would avenge Wesley's death in any way she could. He died for this cause, so she would continue to fight for it.

Angel fought because that's what he did. These things were evil, and the things they came from were evil. They would kill many more if they didn't die now… therefore he would take them out first.

But each and every one of them knew one thing. They would not survive. Maybe if they ran… but they wouldn't, so none of them would walk away from this. These were their last moments, and they were going to be spectacular.

            Spike felt a new strength flow through him- he was dead anyway, so there was nothing to hold back, nothing to fear or worry about. He flung fists left and right, feet shattering jaws, even his head doing quite some damage. Beside him and around him, the others did similar. Illyria plowed through demon after demon, the near-mortal wounds of mere hours ago utterly forgotten. Even Gunn seemed unaffected by his injuries, though Angel couldn't help glancing at him now and then. It was a shame, he thought, for the world to loose so many great people in such a short length of time.

            All four heard the sound of fighting… coming from the _other_ side of the demon army. They tried their best to ignore it, but Spike couldn't help yelling,

            "Angel!? You hear that?"

            "Oh yes." Came the reply.

            "And what the bloody hell is it?"

            "It's me." A figure dropped from the sky, the dragon's head rolling off to one side. She smiled wryly.

            "I wanted that one!" Angel moaned as he continued to slaughter the demons around him.

            "Long time no see, Love." Spike said, pausing for just a moment as he observed the new comer. "But you're not meant to be here."

She shrugged,

            "Figured you might need a bitta help."

From the two roof tops that flanked the alley came a great roar of many voices. Figures dressed in black from head to toe… almost a uniform. They lunged into the fight, taking out any demon that approached them.  Angel gasped in awe.

            "Buffy…" He managed.

            "My boyfriend wanted to help." She added, just to annoy the two vampires. Then, "Spike!" She cried. A blade swung, heading right for his neck… and stopped. The demon wielding it gaped, and screamed in pain as his arm bent back away from the vampire.

            "Hey guys." Said the Red-head on the roof.

            "Bloo-dy hell." Spike exclaimed, but stood still no longer. "Any more surprises we should know about?" He called to Buffy as she too fought hard.

            "Oh maybe." She grinned. Spike's eyes were wide as the fighting on the other side mixed with that on _their_ side… and he saw who was bringing it. Scores of slayers sliced their way through the demon forest… lead by…

            "Faith!?" Spike exclaimed.

            "Heya Liz." Was her simple reply.

            "Liz?" Gunn asked breathlessly.

            "Long story." Spike snapped.

            "How ya doin', big guy?" Faith asked Gunn, concern clear on her face as she fought.

            "Oh good as always." Gunn managed.

            "_That_ bad? Watch it!" She cried, leaping towards him and taking out of demon on his flank.

            "Willow!" Buffy cried.

            "Already on in."

[Just hold on] Gunn heard the voice in his mind. [Just keep fighting- you'll be fine.] He didn't stop to question it, or even to glance up at the white witch, he just did as he was told.

            There were demons everywhere, more and more just kept on coming. Angel and Buffy found themselves back to back, and he cried,

            "You shouldn't be here!"

            "I'm the slayer. I _have _ to be here." She replied.

            "NO! This is my fight, I can't let you die!" He insisted. He felt her shrug,

            "I don't intend to." She replied, "And hey, even if I did, Xander would bring me back, so don't sweat it."

            "What'll Dawn do if you die?" Angel changed tactics.

            "I'll kill the bastard that did it." Replied one of the many teens in the crowd.

            "No, no, you did _not_ bring her! She's just a kid!"

            "I am _not_ a kid!"

            "Huh. Déjà vu." Added another young voice, striking down a demon coming at Dawn.

            "Connor!?" Angel wailed, why was he not allowed to do the hero thing? Why did _everyone_ have to come help?

            More demons piled in, and they all continued to fight.

            Steady rhythmic movement, sirens somewhere in the distance, strong arms around her… and something warm and wet on her forehead… Dawn's eyes flickered open, and she looked up at the handsome young man who held her as he walked.

            "Did we make it?" She whispered. He smiled down at her.

            "We made it." Connor replied.

            "And Buffy? Angel, Spike, Gunn, Faith?"

            "Look around." He replied. It was a little painful, but she did as he said. On either side of them was a large group of people. Many of them carried others, many had blood caked on their skin, but their numbers were many, so they smiled. Angel was a few paces in front of them, at the head of the group, Spike supporting Gunn at his side. Buffy and 'the immortal' were hand in hand on Connor's left. Faith, with a teenage slayer in her arms, was to his right, with Willow beside her, doing witchy things to the injured girl even as they walked. Dawn smiled- Willow was glowing, literally. Her aura shone bright white, and it hurt the younger girl's eyes to look at her.

            "Will." She heard a familiar voice say, "You ok baby?"

            "I'm good, Kennedy. You?"

            "Little scratch or two, nothing' major." She paused, "We lost a few." She said quietly.

            "I know." Willow replied.

            "But they died taking on the _real_ bad guys, and their sacrifice will never be forgotten." Kennedy said.

            "Never." Dawn said as loud as she could. They looked down at her,     

            "Hey sleep head." Willow smiled.

            "Trust Dawnie to conk out on us." Faith said in mock scorn.

            "You did good." Buffy said from the other side.

            "So… you're a slayer?" Connor asked. Faith rolled her eyes knowingly, and Dawn snorted a laugh,

            "Nope. Just a regular ex-ball of energy."

            "Oh." Connor said, not quite sure what that meant.

            "She's a normal girl." Willow translated.

            "Oh I wouldn't say that." Spike said grinning, falling back to their level, still supporting Gunn. Dawn grinned,

            "Thought you went poof?" She said.

            "Oi!" Spike exclaimed, but laughed, knowing what she meant. "My wonderful fashion accessory had other ideas." He told her.

            "Well I'm glad." Dawn said. She looked up at Connor, "I think I can walk." She said.

            "Ok." He replied. He let her down, but held himself ready to catch her the moment she wilted- how could a regular girl take part in a fight like that and be able to walk? He wondered. The answer? She's no regular girl.

Angel walked on in silence, leading the group of fighters towards the Hyperion hotel. We won, He thought. We actually _won_. Whatever he'd been expecting… it _definitely_ hadn't been that. Despite everything, Buffy had come through in full force… she had been his second front, just as he had promised her that _he_ would be hers. Once again, the world was a different place. Of course the senior partners were not gone, but they had seen the true power of humanity and those who stand with it. Tonight Angel had fought along side enemies, friends, loves and warriors, and he had never been more proud of the people who called themselves the good guys.

A little way off, he knew Illyria was watching. She kept pace with the group, but found the high running emotion unbearable. She had, for the first time, felt what it was to be mortal. She had felt a life extinguished in her arms, and for the first time, it felt like a knife in her own gut. She cared, deeply, that that man was dead, and strangely she also found that an odd, warm feeling filled her while she watched this band of people who had come together against a foe they would never truly defeat. This emotion, this pain, this love, this world, it confused her terribly, and it hurt more than she could describe, but it was then that she realised something: This. _This_ is true power.

-------

Feedback would be much appreciated, though there will NOT be any more of this. It's a one off thing I had to do on the spur of the moment.


End file.
